Saviour - An Attack on Titan Levi Ackerman Fanfiction
by Mana-P
Summary: For one hundred years, humankind has been encased in a wall. This wall was built to protect them from the Titans which lurk outside. This wall, known as Wall Maria, has protected the people from attacks. Until now. Rose Black suffered tragedy at the Fall of Wall Maria. From this, she will meet many new people and encounter the biggest fight of her life.
1. Introduction

Hi I'm Mana-P and I will be writing this story. I'd like to thank you in advance for reading this and please check out my story on WattPad as well!

This is an introduction chapter and here I will introduce original characters as they apply to the story!

* * *

 **Main Character**

Name - Rose Black  
Age - 14 in 845  
Siblings - Samuel, Lily  
Parents - Killed by people in the underground.  
Appearance - Medium length blonde hair. Green eyes.


	2. Chapter One - The Fall

Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama and I only own Rose, Samuel and Lily. Thank you for reading this.

(Somewhere inside Wall Maria)

"Rose! Hurry up!"

My eyes cracked open to see my brother standing over me, holding a small bag.

"Rose.. Get up already! We have to get moving." My brother looked angry as he pulled me upwards from my shirt. He was fully dressed and crouching low behind him was my younger sister, who looked frightened.

"Huh..? What's wrong Samuel? Lily? What's going on?" I had been asleep for a while and in my confused state, I had no idea what they were so rushed for. Samuel sighed in exasperation.

"Look outside."

I was not prepared for what greeted me. Floods of people rushed through the streets of our small town. Children wailing, women screaming, men dragging them along.  
In the distance, something I never thought I would see.

Titans.

Inside the walls.

I struggled out of bed, my sheets choosing this time to become entangled around my limbs.

"We have to get out of here quickly. I have food here, get your shoes quickly, Rose!" Samuel, the oldest of us three, barked at me.

"I know! Okay! Just give me a minute!" I cried back, desperately trying to pull on my footwear.

"Big brother? What's going to happen to us?" Lily spoke for the first time since I had woken up. It was quiet and barely audible over the shouts outside. But we heard it.

But we couldn't answer.  
We didn't know what would happen to us.

After I managed to pull on my shoes, we joined the masses out on the street.

Clambering over crushed bodies in the street we tried to make our way to where evacuation boats were waiting at the docks. But already there were crowds of people pushing to get on.

"No one else can get on! Depart quickly!" Soldiers called to each other much to the distress of those who weren't on yet.

I stole a glance to my brother, who was looking frantically around him as if a solution would appear. His gaze fell on Lily and I. He bent down to our height and grabbed our hands.

"Rose, take care of Lily please."

I looked at him in horror as he dropped out hands and grabbed my waist. As the boat passed us, he smiled one last remorseful smile at me and launched me towards the side of the boat.

I threw my arms out and grabbed the sides, frantically scraping my feet against the side of the boat. A pair of strong arms reached over and grabbed me, pulled me over the side.

I turned and looked at my brother and sister. Samuel was about to throw Lily towards me, but he was grabbed by some members of the Garrison.

I stared back in shock as I watched Samuel get dragged away, leaving Lily on her own. Her young features that usually wore a smile were twisted in fear as she watched me leave.

I don't know what will happen to us..

First Chapter! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter Two - The Net

**Hey guys Mana-chan again! I hope you like it so far? Personally I feel like author trash but oh well..**  
 **I want to talk to you guys about what you think of my story. Leave a comment, vote and follow me please!**

 **-**  
(Inside The Trost District, Wall Rose)

The boat docked and I raced off it, only to be grabbed by a member of the Garrison with a stern gaze who herded me back to the other refugees. We were moved into a large square, where food was being shared out.

I ignored the stale bread being offered to me and began sweeping my gaze through the crowd, hoping to see my brother and sister standing somewhere. I caught no sight of our shared blonde hair or my brothers tall head breaking the crowd.

Turning back to the stalls of food, I queued and waited for my portion. Though the roll was hard and unappetising, my stomach grumbled and groaned. I began stuffing the bread into my mouth at a rapid rate, hoping to finish quickly and begin looking for my lost siblings.

When I finished, the bread had filled me up despite how it tasted and looked. My eyelids started to feel heavy as I walked through the cobbled streets and peering round corners for my family became a struggle. Soon I was unable to continue and I found a quiet corner in a street, so I curled up tightly and gave in to the darkness that soon washed over me.

The next morning, I awoke from my slumber and opened my eyes slightly to see another pair of eyes looking at me, angrily. I quickly re-closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"-boy. Throw her out of here now!" I heard a woman's voice speak first.

"Are you stupid? She isn't awake right now." This time a boy spoke up. He sounded young.

"Then wake her up and get her out of here." The woman's voice sounded again in my ear. Footsteps moved someone closer to me and I peaked open my eyes to see a pair of light brown eyes staring back.

"AH" I almost let out a scream before I covered my mouth with a hand. I opened my eyes fully to stare back at the face, inching closer to mine. It was the boy I'd heard earlier, whose long face greeted me. He reached his hand towards the one covering my mouth and pulled it, dragging me upwards to my feet. I looked behind him, and noticed the woman was gone.

I quickly realized we were still holding hands and quickly stepped back, pushing him away.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, looking back up at his face.

The boy wore a white button up shirt that was creased and slightly stained from grass on the sleeves underneath a dark brown vest and dark brown pants covered his legs. He had short, light brown hair with an undercut that made his features look even longer.

 _'Like a horse...'_ I thought, suddenly.

Realizing what I was thinking, I quickly caught the laughter that threatened to escape in my throat. He noticed my contorted face and his quickly turned to that of concern. I suddenly felt my body hunch over in the attempt to conceal my amusement. I heard footsteps as he moved over to my doubled over figure that was pressed against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" His voice spoke, sounding cold. I looked up, coughing and trying to pretend that I was not about to burst.

"N..Nothing!" I choked out. His face relaxed then quickly returned to a scowl, which was unfortunately directed towards me. He towered over my small 5 foot body, standing at 5'7.

"Whatever. Anyway what are you doing sitting outside our house?" His question suddenly alerted me to my surroundings. I looked round and discovered the wall I was leaning on was part of a house. This house obviously belonging to the woman and the boy who I presumed to be her son. It was a faded white, bricked building of around two stories. It was lots bigger than the small, wooden house my siblings and I shared back in Shiganshina.

 _My siblings._

Suddenly I gasped, my eyes widening as I remembered exactly why I was here alone. I thrust myself foward, grabbing onto the boys shirt. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I looked into his brown ones.

"Help me please! I lost my brother and sister in Shiganshina! I have to find them quickly before they get eaten!" I cried to him, my voice filled with distress and desperation. His eyes widened before closing completely. He prised my hands from his shirt and held it, sighing.

"Listen, if they're in Shiganshina... They're probably already dead." His eyes opened as his spoke, meeting mine. He looked at me with pity as I slowly comprehended his words.

"No.. Not Samuel.. Not Lily! Please! They're still alive I know it! I.. I know it..." My voice grew weaker as I sunk to my knees, still holding the boys hand.

"They have to be.." I sobbed.

Wow okay I feel bad. You've probably all guessed who the boy is by now but you have to wait until the next chapter before it's confirmed! Also I have no clue if his house is like that but most of the houses in Trost are so I'm just guessing. When I looked up his house all I got was a correction for 'horse' so..

Anyway I want you guys to enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Please leave a comment down below what you think, vote and follow me if you aren't already. I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter Three - The Rise

I was pulled upwards by the boy in front of me who dropped my hand to grab my face, his gaze stern.

"Listen. If they didn't get on the boat with you they're gone. Accept it. You can't win against titans. You just gotta get a nice place in the Interior and not have to worry for the rest of your life."

His voice echoed through my ears. Thoughts of a relaxing life inside Wall Sina raced through my mind. Plush furniture with warm banquets and clothes that weren't constantly dirty.

 _'That would be nice...'_

"Can you really get inside the Interior so easily?" I asked him and he smiled confidently.

"Well.. It's not easy, but I'll be able to do it." He laughed, looking down at me as if I was stupid for even asking the question. I grabbed his shirt once again, much to his annoyance.

"How.. How do you get into the Interior?" I looked at him desperately. His laughed again and removed my hands.

"You join the Military Police; of course. You have to be in the top ten in your Trainee Squad. Obviously, I'll be first in mine. Then I'll not have to look at a real titan, never mind fight one." He stepped back from me whilst speaking and thumped his right hand on his chest, bringing his left behind his back. I recognized this to be the military salute.

"Then, if you're first, I'll be second." I replied, mimicking his actions. My words must have shocked him as he broke his stance to look at me for a minute. Then he laughed.

"No way! You won't even survive in the military. You're so scrawny!" He chuckled. This made a small ball of anger appear inside of me. I stepped closer to him.

"I will survive. I just haven't eaten in a while! But when I do I'll go out there and maybe even beat you!" I held my fist in the air, showing my determination. I looked over again at the boy, who smiled at me.

"Okay. Then wait here." He spoke quickly before jogging into his home, shutting the door behind him. I took this chance to look around where I was. It was different in daylight and looked easier to navigate. All of the buildings surrounding me looked the same, including the house I was currently waiting outside. I sat down with my back once again against the boys house to wait for him.

I didn't wait long as soon he returned, holding something wrapped in cloth in his arms. He tossed the package to me and when I caught it, I felt a warmth spread into my arms. I looked at him expectedly and he beckoned for me to open it. When I did, the smell of fresh bread, unlike the old bread I devoured last night, wafted into my nose. It was a still warm, appetizing brown roll. I looked back up at him for permission.

"Yeah, you can eat it." He gestured for me to begin and I did. The bread was soft and filled my mouth with a nutty taste. As I ate, the boy slid down the wall to sit beside me. He watched me eat and passed me a flask filled with water after I had finished. I drank the cool water, feeling refreshed as the liquid slid down my throat. I passed it back to him and he quickly took a swig, not savouring the water as I had done. He put down the flask and turned to me.

"Anyway. I just realized I don't know who you are.." He laughed awkwardly and my eyes widened.

"Oh. I'm Rose. And you are?" I replied, wiping my mouth as I spoke.

"Jean. Jean Kirschtein. I'm twelve, what about you?" His questions persisted, and I replied to them and received answers and stories without even requesting them. He spoke distastefully of his current home and life, which threw my mind back into memories with Samuel and Lily.

 _'I may never see them again..'_ I thought to myself, as Jean continued telling me his life story. I stopped listening to him and rested my head on his shoulder, much to his surprise. The sky was beginning to get dark and the temperature was dropping slowly. The hot sun no longer blazed above our heads, but the cold, emotionless moon shone above. It illuminated the streets around us and the people who filled them. Jealousy pricked me as I thought to how they would return tonight to families and warm food. A warm blanket and pillow to sleep...

Jean stirred beside me, causing me to raise my head. He stood up and pulled me up with him.

"I have to go now, my mother will be looking for me." He sighed. I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Jean."

Jean jerked back from my hug in embarrassment. A light blush fell over his cheeks.

"W..Whatever." He spat out. I giggled again and started walking off.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry!" I threw over my shoulder as I made my way down the long streets of Trost to find somewhere to sleep again for the night.

(One Week Later)

Standing in the small plaza in which refugees were still being fed, I waited for my turn to approach the small wooden stalls. Jean was waiting at the side. I told him I felt bad taking his food all the time, so I went back to relying on the citizens of Wall Rose for food.

I was still in line, when at the corner of my eye I watched as a young boy was beaten and kicked by two Garrison members. Fights happened often here, most of the time it was between the locals and us. Two other kids, a blonde haired boy and a dark haired girl raced out towards him, protecting him.

 _'He'll be fine then, I guess..'_

Finally it was my turn and so I stepped up and a pair of wrinkled hands dropped a stale loaf once again into my awaiting fingers. I had grown used to the taste and texture that normally I would have turned my nose up to. I moved out of the line and made my way over to the tall boy who was growing impatient as he leaned against the wall in the shade.

"That took longer than I expected. I still can't believe you wait in line for something so vile. You were offered some food from my home." Jean complained as I walked up to him. I sighed, but didn't reply. He moved off the wall and grabbed my arm, pulling me with him.

When we stopped, I recognized the place to be the glistening river which flowed through Humanity's domain. More specifically, the river that I had arrived from hell on. I stopped as horrific memories flashed through my mind.

 _A man stood screaming over what looked like just a chunk of the wall, however with a closer inspection a hand was seen poking out from underneath. The river of blood and destruct continued to flow down the street. Titans could be heard, near and far, their blood-curdling roars and never-ending stomping as proof of the gaping hole in the seemingly indestructible wall._

 _The feel of Samuels hand over mine, dragging me behind him and Lily. His hand was warm but his grip was tense. Reminding me that we weren't just running down the street like every other day. We were running for our lives._

 _Samuel.._

 _Lily.._

 _Where are you...?_

 _Thank you for your continued support! Feel free to leave a comment and follow my story for more updates soon_

 _-Mana-P_


End file.
